Only The Strong Survive 1
by Kellx-McFLY
Summary: McFLY, They All Think Going To A Radio 1 Station Would Be Easy, But It Changes Tom Fletchers Life For Good. Before He SOon Discovers Something He Never Knew He Had. Starring, Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Dougie Poyntyer and Harry Judd


**Only The Strong Survive 1**

"Malin!" Kelly called from the kitchen, while cooking dinner. Little 4 Year old Malin came running in.

"Ywes Mummy." She said her big brown eyes gleaming in the sun light, carrying her Barbie Doll in her hands.

"Start tidying your stuff away, dinners almost ready." Kelly said, Malin turned around and ran back out into the front room, her long blonde hair blowing behind her. Kelly smiled to herself and started putting the food onto two plates. She set the table and put the plates down.

"Come on now dinners ready." Kelly said poking her head round the door to see Malin putting all her Barbie Dolls into a box and running into the kitchen. She ran past Kelly and sat at the table waiting for Kelly to sit down as well. Kelly smiled and joined her to eat dinner.

"All dwone." Malin said getting up and putting her plate in the sink, followed by Kelly.

"Well done." Kelly said picking her up and carrying her into the front room.

"Mummy can we watch Barbie pwease?" Malin said with the biggest smile ever.

"OK then what one?" Kelly said getting the Barbie DVD's out.

"Island Pwincess!" She replied jumping up and down on the sofa.

"OK then." She replied putting it in the DVD player and sitting down with Malin on the couch. They got through 45 minutes of the DVD before Malin went a sleep; Kelly picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Goodnight." Kelly whispered kissing her softly on the forehead.

"MUMMY" Malin screamed just as she went to close the door.

"Yes." She said coming back in.

"You fworgot something."

"Oh yes, you're good night song." Kelly said and started to sing lean on me by Leanne Rhimes.

"Lean on me when your not strong and I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on for it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on." By the end of the line she was asleep, Kelly left the room and closed the door returning downstairs to think things over.

Kelly opened a draw with a photo album in picking it up and taking it over to the sofa. She sat down when there was a ring at the doorbell. Kelly looked at the time.

"8:00OM" She said quietly to herself and got up to open the door.

"Hi" Ness said walking in; Ness also lived with Kelly and Malin along with a few of there other friends.

"Hey" Kelly said closing the door.

"Is Malin asleep?" Ness asked taking her shoes off and dumping her coat and bag on the floor, Kelly shook her head and sat down on the couch putting the photo album on the table.

"Yeah, she only just went though." Kelly said.

"OK, Hav- Kel when are you going to try and find him?" Ness asked getting side tracked by the photo album sitting on the table.

"Oh I don't know Ness it was a little college fling, he probably don't even remember me by now." Kelly said picking up the album and opening it.

"I bet he does." Ness said, she had been there for Kelly forever, from the start of her pregnancy to now.

"No he won't."

"You're 21 now, how old does that make him? 22" Ness said, Kelly knew where she was going with this.

"Yes and your point is?"

"That you had Malin when you were 17, just turning 18, it's not that long ago"

"What? It was like 4 maybe 5 years ago, it's long enough."

"Yeah but that's not my point when Malin turns 14 maybe 15 she'll want to know." Ness said pausing to see the picture Kelly was looking at, her and Malin's Dad. "And you'll have to tell her."

"I know but I can't exactly find him then go up to him and say 'hi I don't know if you remember me but this is your daughter'." Kelly said sarcastically. Ness gave her a nudge and laughed.

"That's not what I mean; you're such a drama queen,"

"Thank you." Kelly replied bowing down. They both laughed and carried on looking at the photos.

"Oh yeah have you got work tomorrow?" Ness asked remembering what she was going to say earlier.

"Yeah, I have to be at the radio station at 1PM." Kelly replied.

"OK I don't finish work till late tomorrow so you'll have to take Malin with you." Ness said.

"That's alright, they love her up there."

"Anyone loves her, she's so adorable."

"I know, although I do feel bad not letting her know who her father is." Kelly said feeling a bit guilty.

"Look when you fount out it was too late he was attempting to make a band."

"I suppose you're right."

"Look, this is Ness your talking about, I'm always right." She replied laughing. Kelly gave her a funny look and stared laughing as well.


End file.
